James Winchesters' First
by An Angel In The Fire
Summary: Sam and Dean have a half brother James who is six. This is all his firsts with the Winchesters, like his first Christmas and meeting/bonding with them.
1. Christmas

Ages:

Dean - 16  
Sam - 12  
James - 6

All you really need to know about James' character is that he is Sam and Dean's half brother. His mother and other brother had died in a car accident, and he was picked up by John after being released from the hospital. This is his first Christmas with the Winchesters. (I explain why there's no back story explained in this story at the end of it)

* * *

"You better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout…" James Winchester sung in a small, slow, sad voice. He was normally happy at Christmas, excited for Santa to come and leave Christmas presents under the tree. But it was already Christmas eve, and they didn't have a tree. James doubted Santa would be able to find him. He's been with the Winchesters four month now, and they've stayed at a minimum of 3 motels already. How was Santa supposed to find someone, when that someone didn't even know where he was?

He was sitting on the floor, Indian style, picking at the carpet while the others were packing up. They were moving again, so even if Santa knew where they were, there was no way now.

He wanted a tree to decorate, he wanted his mom to ask him to help wrap gifts for secrete Santa's, teachers, or his mom's friends. He wanted to play in the snow. He couldn't do any of those things though, His mom wasn't there and he didn't even have a snow suit.

He felt like crying, but at the slight chance Santa did find him, he didn't want to ruin it and get put on the naughty list, the song does say "you better not cry".

"Come on James, we're going, get in the car." John barked. John did seem to get upset around Christmas time, and it wouldn't surprise James if John had a permanent spot on the naughty list. He wasn't a very jolly man.

The car ride didn't take too long. James slept most of the way with his head of Sam's shoulder. And when he wasn't sleeping, he and Sam played cards as best they could, but with all the bumping and shaking, the cards kept falling off the seat while playing Go Fish and that was the only game James knew.

They pulled in front of a small hotel, and John left the boys in the car while he went to check in.

"Guys?" James asked. He didn't want to ask the question in front of John. James was still nervous around him and was afraid John would think he was stupid. Sam looked at James and Dean spun in his seat. James hesitated before asking his question. "Is Santa going to come? I don't think he knows where I am and there's no chimney for him to come down, and we don't even have a tree for him to put presents under."

His words were said fast and mixed together, Dean could barely understand him, and Sam unfortunately left this one for him to handle.

"Course he's coming. Santa knows everything, he knows you're here. And we'll get a tree…" He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do about the chimney issue, Sam never asked about it when he still believed, and Sam knew the truth now. Luckily Sam took over after that.

"Yeah, and Santa can turn really small, with his magic and stuff, he fits right through the key hole of the houses without chimneys," James nervous face disappeared a little but he still looked sad. "What's wrong Jimmy?" Sam asked. James turned to look out the window and tried keeping his tears in.

"Nothing." He replied quickly when he seen John heading over the car. James quickly wiped the single tear that fell down his cheek, as John drove around the motel to their room door.

After they unpacked the car, and got pretty much settled in, John decided to head out and try to pick up any leads on the new hunt he was working on, but not before handing Dean money for the hotel room, he had paid for the first three nights up front, but just in case he didn't make it back by then.

"There was a shop that was selling trees just down the way. Probably take about five minutes to walk it. You guys want one?" James nodded excitedly but Sam just looked at him skeptically

"We don't got any money Dean."

"Sure we do Sammy, dad gave me some in case he was more than three days, to pay for the motel room."

"Exactly, to pay for the motel room, I've got a couple days to make up the money; it shouldn't be _that_ much for a tree."

"It's not that big." James observed. If he stood on his tip toes he could almost reach the top of it.

"You seen the other ones, it was the biggest."

"It's still not that big," They had gotten the tree practically free, only having to pay ten dollars and the owner had even thrown in a small box of decorations. "And it looks kinda funny." There _was_ a little empty spot where branches and leaves had fallen out. Dean grabbed the tree trunk and spun it a little.

"That better?"

"Yup." James said popping the 'P'.

It didn't take very long to decorate. With a small tree and a small box of decoration that was a given. There was only a small strand of lights in the box, that didn't cover the whole tree, but they made it work. There was surprisingly quite a few bulb ornaments in the tiny box that made up for the lack of lights. They put tinsel where the lights wouldn't go and when they were finished, the tree didn't look too bad.

The older boys had noticed James seemed quiet. He wasn't interrupting conversations or asking questions, not even the random facts he always seemed to know. The tree seemed to have cheered him up a little bit, but he still seemed upset.

"What's the matter?" Dean asked him after a couple minutes of silence.

"I'm not supposed to cry, cause that's what the song says, I'll get coal if I do… But I want to cause my mom and other brother ain't here," The little boy bit his bottom lip to try and keep the tears in. Santa may have been watching, but so were his older brothers. "And neither is dad, but that's okay cause he never was 'fore." Anger wasn't present in his tone, no resentment either. It was said matter-of-factly; innocence laced though and though, like it was normal he hadn't had a father all his life.

There were rare moments when Dean Winchester let people see his emotional side. It was a side that was reserved for when either of his younger brothers needed comforting. Now was one of those times.

"Buddy, I know how you feel. My mom's not around for Christmas either. Sometimes I'm sad but, I know she wouldn't want me to be. And don't worry kiddo; you can cry for that, Santa won't mind."

After checking and seeing if James' eyes were closed, Dean motioned for Sam to get him the presents he had gotten wrapped at the mall. It wasn't much, he couldn't get a decent job without the proper references and no one wants to hire someone who they'll have to replace after a couple days, he got the four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle action figures for James and he had let Sam pick out a book and he also bought him the card game Skip-Bo, with the promise to play it with him because James was too young.

Sam had gotten Dean Gel, a whole pie, and peanut M&M's, Dean insisted he didn't have to, but Sam wanted to and his school had a Jelly Bean guessing contest and the winner got a quarter of the money raised and the jar of jelly Beans. In total he had won $15 plus a jar of jelly beans, which he planned to share with both his brothers.

"Santa's not real is he?" His question startled Dean and he stood up straight from putting the present down. Sam sat up fully in his bed, slightly amused about the spot James had put Dean in.

"Why would you say that?" James shrugged.

"I can read the word Santa." He pointed to the 'Love: Santa' on the package Dean was holding.

"Yeah, ummm..."

"I'm not dumb. Don't lie. It's not nice." Dean laughed softly.

"Right, sorry." He ran a hand down his face and looked at Sam.

"You're on your own." Was all he got in return.

"People don't believe in Santa because he brings them presents…"

"He eats your cookies too. Or he's supposed to, but that's a _lot_ of cookies and we used to put out three and he ate them _all_. Mom only gave me one because I'd get a tummy ache if I ate too much she said." James interrupted.

"Yeah too many cookies aren't good... Pies okay though… Anyways like I was saying," Dean started again. "People believe in him because they want to believe there's someone so selfless in the world, someone that will give everyone something…"

"Except the bad girls and boys because they're on the naughty list right? Mom said that if Santa thought you were bad than you wouldn't get any presents because the presents were a reward for being good." His brothers' could tell he was happier now, for some reason finding out Santa wasn't real made him happy.

"Yeah, bad girls and boys don't get anything. Anyways," He tried again. "Wait where was I? Right, they want to believe someone will give presents…"

"So it _is_ about the presents?"

"Your turn." Dean said as he looked at Sam.

"It is and it isn't. It about why people give the presents not why they get them."

"Ain't that the same?" Sam shook his head. "But if I'm nice and Santa gives me a present cause I'm nice, Santa's giving cause I'm nice and I'm getting cause I'm nice. So there's no Santa right?"

"No Santa isn't real, but he can still be in your heart, like your mom and brother are."

"If Santa's not real where to the gifts come from?"

"The people who love you give you them."

"So, if Santa's not real does that mean I can be bad and you'll _still_ get me presents at Christmas? Cause you guys love me?" Sam liked being the little brother. It was less complicating.

* * *

I've never been good with ending things, but I think this turned out okay. It does seem to happen a little bit fast after re-reading it on here, but I like it so...

There's a reason James has no back story in this fic, it's because I was going to have a new chapter fic up before I put this one out, but it's not done and if I upload it now, than it probably won't get done for a while.. I'm horrible like that, and since this is a Christmas fic I wanted it up around right now. I probably should have waited and people are probably a little confused, but if you want to know James' back story, I should have a new chapter fic up sometime this week, I hope, no promises though.


	2. Meeting Dean

This is the first time Dean meets James and has a bonding moment with him. I love bonding moments! Like usual Dean is 16, Sam is 12 and James is 6. Hope you guys like!

* * *

John had entered the hotel with a small boy behind him, from what Dean could tell he was about five or six. His father had said no words about it, only that he was their brother and that Dean should run and grabbed the child something to eat. Dean nodded and was gone. James, not sure what to do, sat at the end of one of the beds in the motel. Sam looked at the younger boy questionably.

"Who's he?"

"He's your brother."

"Dean's my brother. I've never seen him before in my life." Sam was talking loudly, and the tension in the room was making him uncomfortable

"I didn't know until yesterday." He offered Sam an explanation John didn't think he deserved. Dean hadn't asked questions, he just did as he was told.

"You're popping kids into the world you don't even know about? Any other ones you should tell us about?"

"Don't talk to me like that boy, it was a mistake I know that, but I can't take it back and I can't leave him either." James covered his ears for a second then looked at the man who was supposedly his father. When he was sure neither of them was paying attention he headed outside.

He sat on the curb, it was late, the only light that was offered was the dim glow of the street light, and there were barely any cars were on the street. His elbows were on his knees; his hands cupped his face holding it up. He didn't like the yelling, and he didn't like the words that were said. He was just a mistake? He may only have been six, but he could already tell he was unwanted here.

Tears poured down his face and he felt an overwhelming need to be with his mother again. He couldn't though, he didn't know why. All he knew was that she was in a place called heaven with his older brother, Cole.

They had been coming back from meetings at the school with his older brother's teacher. His mother worked late shifts so the only way for this meeting to take place was night time. It was dark and James was tired. He put his head on the window and tired to sleep only his mother kept waking him up.

"You won't sleep when we get home." She had warned him. He didn't like staying awake when he was tired, especially when his mother and brother were fighting over Cole's behavior. He found himself drifting off to sleep again only it wasn't his mother to wake him this time it was the bright head lights of the car coming at them. His mother screamed in horror and his older brother gripped James' arm tightly. Everything after that's a blur. He remembers waking in the hospital, alone and frightened, and when it was time to be released, he went with a man claiming to be his father.

He was unwanted here, but it wasn't as if here was wanted either. It was a mutual feeling; he didn't want to be here and here didn't want him. He wanted his family back. He wanted his bed and his mom to make him Kraft Dinner and hot dogs and to tell him it was okay. He wanted his brother's toys and advice. They couldn't give him those things though. They weren't there.

He sat crying for a while. Desperately trying to remember his mothers smell and the way she calmed him down by singing The Cat Came Back. It wasn't a very happy song, but it cheered him up anyways and he liked it.

He remembered Cole telling him a rhyme one time to scare him, when their grandma died. He never really liked it, but he asked Cole to say it to him until he remembered it in case one day he had a little brother and it was his job to scare someone.

Now don't you laugh when the hearse goes by.  
'Cause you might be the next to die,

They wrap you up in bloody sheets,  
they throw you down about 6 feet deep,  
all goes well for the next 2 weeks,  
then your coffin begins to leak.

The worms crawl in,  
The worms crawl out  
Through your stomach  
And out your mouth  
Through your eyes  
And up your nose  
And they eat the jelly  
Between your toes

He wondered if the worms crawled through you when you were dead. He didn't want the worms eating his mom and brother.

He cried harder thinking about it. He hadn't even noticed Dean coming up behind him.

"What are you doing out here alone?" The question startled him and his tears stopped for a second. He looked up at Dean sitting up straight. Seeing his tear stained face, Dean became concerned. "Are you okay?"

"They're fighting." He whispered. Sam and John, Dean thought.

"They do that a lot."

"The man said I was a mistake."

"He didn't mean it," Dean sat down next to the younger boy. James liked Dean, he wasn't mean to him. Opening the bag in his hand he handed the smaller boy a burger wrapped in yellow wrapping. James looked at the burger then back at Dean. "It's a cheese burger," James shook his head and his eyes filled with tears and he handed the burger back to Dean. Dean looked confused. "What's wrong? What did I do?"

"I want my mommy." He sobbed and buried his face into his hands. Dean wasn't sure what to do. He never was any good with tears. He almost got up and walked away, but he knew he couldn't do that. He put a hand on his shoulder. James looked up at him and threw himself into Dean's arms trusting him. Dean was taken aback. He wasn't expecting that, so he did what he would do if it was Sam; he rubbed circles on his back and told him it would be okay. Even if this kid wasn't his brother, he still needed someone.

James pulled away and looked up at Dean with hope shining in his eyes.

"Really?" He asked hopefully. Dean nodded and James' eyes got brighter. His tears stopped and he realized his mom wasn't the only one who could make everything okay.

"Want that burger now?" James nodded and took the burger. "Want to go inside?" James looked at Dean fearfully and shook his head violently. "Okay, we don't have to, but next time you come out here don't be alone okay?" James nodded and bit into his burger.

"My name's James. And I know you're Dean. That's what the man called you." Dean nodded.

"James huh?" The smaller boy nodded. "What if I call you Jimmy?" He thought about it for a second than smiled and nodded. He'd never been called Jimmy before, always James or Jamie, but he liked the sound of it. His face turned into a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"If I like you as my brother, can I still like Cole?" Not really understanding who Cole was; Dean nodded.

"You can like as many people as you want to without replacing anyone."

"Then, I'm happy you're my brother now," He paused and took another bite. "If you are my brother. But I still like my old one." He added as an afterthought Dean smiled down at him, even though he was confused, he would have to ask his dad about James' background.

"I'm happy you're my brother too, and I still like my old one." James smiled up at Dean. He was happy Dean was there and that it wasn't just Sam and that man. Things wouldn't be too bad after all; Dean would make it better, like he did that night.


	3. Bonding with Sam

Okay this isn't exactly the first time Sam met James, but it's the first bonding moment between them. I just picture Sam having a hard time getting over the fact he's not the baby in the family anymore. Here it is, Hope you likey!

James is 6 and Sam is 12.

* * *

_It had been two months since he had been taken in by the Winchesters, and the only one who really paid any attention to him was Dean. Sam ignored him for the most part, so did John. He sat on the small cot swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Sam and John were fighting again and he wanted Dean, but Dean was out. He sighed and pulled his legs up crossing them. _

"_I don't understand why I can't go to the movies tonight!"_

"_Dean's coming with me on the hunt and I need you here with James." James didn't like it when they fought about him. He could have stayed by himself, he was almost seven now. He thought about saying he could stay there alone, that Sam could go so they would stop arguing, but was too scared to speak up._

"_First he takes Dean, now he's taking my entire life?"_

"_What do you mean he takes Dean?"_

"_You know what I mean! Ever since he's gotten here, Dean's spending his time with him!" It was obvious Sam didn't like him, James could see that much, but he didn't mean to take Dean. He'd tell Sam he could have him, but he didn't want to. He liked Dean and didn't want to give him away, maybe they could share him. _

"_Deal with it Sam! You're staying here and that's final." John headed out the door, kinda slamming but not too hard. Sam sat the end of a bed and shook his head in disbelief. James looked at Sam, everything was awkward for a bit as they sat there in silence, and James decided to speak first, he wasn't as scared of Sam as he was John._

"_Sorry." He said, and Sam looked at him confused._

"_What?"_

"_For taking Dean, I'm sorry."_

"_Oh, umm, yeah, its okay I guess." Sam looked away and things were awkward again._

"_We could share him?" James suggested._

"_Yeah, sure." Sam said obviously not paying attention to James anymore. He had gone over to the desk in the corner of the room and began with his homework._

_James curled up on the bed, not knowing what else to do. He put his head to his pillow and pulled the blankets over his shoulders, it was only 8:00pm and he wasn't very tired, but he could get to sleep if he really tried. _

_It took a while but he finally fell asleep. It didn't feel like five hours but when he woke up from a bang outside it was 1:07am. The loud startled him, and he realized he was in the middle of a storm. He looked at the other bed and Sam was sleeping, obviously not disturbed but the thunder roaring outside, and John and Dean weren't back yet. _

_He considered waking Sam up, but he didn't want him to hate him anymore then he did. He buried his head under his pillow, trying to drain the sound away. There was a flash of light and a very loud bang that made James cry out an involuntary cry. _

"_James?" He heard Sam sleepily say. He still hid under his pillow, shaking in fear, not answering. "James?" There was concern laced through his voice as he strained to see the smaller boy through the dark, but James was too scared to notice. "Are you okay?" _

"_Yes." He said, his voice hinted the obvious fear, and he sucked in a deep breath as another clap of thunder hit. _

"_It's just noise," Sam said softly standing up, getting ready to move to James' bed. "It can't hurt you." The younger of the two moved his pillow a little to look at Sam through the darkness. _

"_I know that."_

"_Then what's wrong? Why are you scared?" James moved closer to the wall a bit and Sam sat next to him on the bed. Sam wondered if Dean felt this way when his younger brothers were scared. Sam wanted to take the feeling James had away, and he couldn't explain why. Something in him came out and all he wanted to do was make the younger boy feel better. _

"_I'm not." _

"_Okay," Sam replied standing up. "Since you're not scared I'll leave you alone." He started heading back but didn't get two steps away._

"_Maybe… Maybe the storm scared me… But I'm just scared a little bit." Sam smiled in the dark at his achievement before turning back to James. _

"_It's a storm, it can't hurt you. Well if you got hit by lightening than maybe but…" That wasn't helping any, he thought and rephrased. "Thunder's just noise it's not anything, and we're in a house so the lightening can't even get you."_

"_By what if it does?"_

"_It won't."_

"_But…" Sam was tired; he just wanted to go back to bed._

"_Would it make you feel better if you slept with me tonight?" James thought than nodded. Sam motioned for James to follow him. _

_James hesitated a moment. He pulled his small old teddy bear from under his pillow. He had named him Bear and he couldn't sleep without him, but he didn't want Sam to think he was a baby._

"_Are you coming? What's that?" James pushed the bear behind him. _

"_Nothing." _

"_Is that a bear?"_

"_No, I'm not a baby!" _

"_It doesn't mean you're a baby. Look," He switched the dim light on and pulled a small blue blanket with bears on it from in his pillow case. "I sleep with this. I've had it since I was a baby and it makes me think of my mom even though I didn't know her."_

"_You don't think I'm a baby?" Sam shook his head._

"_Now can we go to bed?" James smiled and nodded grabbing his bear and heading towards the bed with Sam._

_When they were finally all tucked in a comfy Sam broke the silence._

"_If you tell Dean about my blanket, you're dead."_

_

* * *

.jared - Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it, it just brightened my day knowing someone liked my story! I'd like to of sent you a personal message saying thanks, but for some reason my computer is being a freak! So I hope you see this, thanks so much!_


	4. First Hunt

I'm running out of firsts! Any ideas for one, put it in a review and I'll do my best. In this James is 10, Sam is 16, and Dean is 20.

Everyone be grateful to Samgirl19 because without her getting me focused, this would definitely not be up right now. Thanks so much!

* * *

"Remember everything I taught you?" James shut the car door and blew a sigh out as he looked at the dark woods.

"Do I really have to do the dark woods thing, I mean it's foggy and…"

"James this is important! It could…"

"Save my life some day, I know. And yes I remember everything."

"Remember the plan?" The three boys nodded. "Okay, Sam and I will pull ahead you, two take up behind." He figured it best James was with a more experienced hunter, even though both his oldest sons were good, Sam's head was sometimes other places when it shouldn't be, which could put both them at risk. John could snap Sam's attention back with authority Dean didn't have with his younger brothers.

"Don't worry about it," Dean said dropping a hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze. "You'll be fine, just don't look it in the eyes."

James tried to believe Dean. He really did, but something inside him told him he couldn't do it. A voice that was so loud without making a sound. Sighing he followed Dean into the woods.

"How come you can't look it in the eyes?" James whispered, his eyes scanning the area around him.

"It can get in your head; you get paralyzed so it can eat you." James swallowed the lump in his throat.

"That's reassuring." Dean glanced down at his watch.

"Come on it's been five minutes." Heading into the woods James made sure to stay close to his older brother. The gun he had shot off a million times felt foreign in his shaky hand and his heart wanted desperately to come out of his chest.

A snap off to the side caused James to nervously point the gun over in that direction. James looked at Dean hesitant to take his eyes off the spot beside him. He opened his mouth but Dean cut him off.

"I swear to God if you say 'did you hear that' I'll…" His sentence was cut short as the creature shot out from the opposite direction the snap had come from.

It happened in an instant; the thing pushed violently past Dean and lunged at James. Raising his shaking hands his finger inched closer to the trigger when his eyes found their way involuntary to the creatures'. Mesmerized by the golden eyes, which were changing to a sliver than back to gold, James had lost all control over his muscles.

The thing walked closer, looking like it were smiling as it got close enough to hear the hard pounding of James heart, which was decreasing rapidly as the creatures' irises spun and changed colours miraculously, and smell the sweet blood running through James' veins.

It could almost feel the blood entering its mouth as it moved closer and closer to the young boy. Wanting James' blood it was distracted and Dean was able to tackle it from behind, which resulted in James being pushed into a tree. Annoyed, the creature knew he had to take care of the older one first. With a strong hand he tossed Dean into a tree, than like lightening flipped him over on his back.

Holding the eldest Winchester brother down, its claws dragged across his chest, tearing through the thin material of his shirt. With blood seeped out around its claws, the creature seemed entranced by the irony liquid, letting out a satisfying hiss as it licked its claw clean.

James' eyes started working again. He sat up his head still spinning when the sight of his older brother being mauled by the creature overcame him.

"Dean! Leave him alone!" He yelled at the thing, recovering from the shock that had overcome him, quickly getting to his feet pushing the pain away. It wasn't until the thing had its full attention on James that he realized his gun had been knocked from his grip when he was thrown into the tree and he now had no way to protect himself.

Catching James' gaze it hissed. He closed his eyes and started moving back

"Don't look at it, don't look at it, don't look at it." He reminded himself in fast repetitive whispers. Having no time to retrieve his lost weapon, he spun, opened his eyes and began running, bringing the thing away from Dean.

"Sam! Dad!" He yelled out hoping they were close enough to hear him.

James he heard something move behind him, then in front of him. This thing was playing with him, and he didn't like it. He came to an abrupt stop when the shadow man appeared in front of him, and before he could turn again the creature had his gaze.

He couldn't look away. No matter how much he wanted to, he just couldn't.

"Food." It whispered to him. His eyes felt heavy and he couldn't seem to keep them opened. Fighting it wasn't doing any good and James decided it didn't matter anymore; all he wanted to do was sleep. His eyes were almost closed when something hit him. Literally. It came in the form of Sam, and they both hit the ground hard.

Gun shots soon followed after they hit the ground, and James was certain it was from John's gun. The bullets weakened it, but didn't kill, it launched an attack on John, and even weakened it moved too fast to see.

Blinded by anger, it didn't even notice last second when John pulled a long knife from behind his back and stabbed it in its chest. It let out a blood curdling screech and James quickly covered his ears. The screaming died down and soon the thing was dust blowing in the wind.

"Sammy?" Sam helped James to his feet and gave him a once over.

"We're good."

"Where's Dean?" He asked the youngest Winchester.

"We got separated. It attacked him and..." John shook his head ashamed.

"Great."

"It's dark dad, it's not his fault. You knew how dangerous it was before we even came here." Sam stepped in noticing James staring at the ground.

"Let's just find your brother and get out of here."

It didn't take them very long to find him; he had heard the gunshots and the screech and had started towards the direction of them. They quickly met up and Dean assured his father he was okay. The scratches weren't deep and wouldn't require stitches, his head throbbed but he would live.

"Sorry, Dean." James whispered as they started heading toward the clearing where they had parked the car.

"Don't worry about it. Shit happens."

It took them a little bit to get back to the car because of the layout of the woods. James stomach turned all the way back, he knew his father was disappointed in him, John always was, he knew once they got back John would chew him out for his stupid uselessness. Even if John didn't say those exact words,

"Go wait in the car boys."

"Dad, he got the thing away from me. It'd of eaten me if James didn't get its attention." Dean whispered low enough so only his father could hear.

"It wouldn't have been able to attack you if James' attention had been on the hunt."

"Dad he's…"

"Go Dean." Dean nodded and gave his youngest brother a squeeze on the shoulder as he walked past. Once the car doors slammed shut, John began the scolding.

"The first thing I told you about this thing, remind me James what was it?" James pushed the dirt around on the ground avoiding all eye contact with his father.

"Don't look it in the eyes." He said barely above a whisper. James would rather look that thing in the eyes than John.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," James' eyes reluctantly found their way to his father's figure. "Now repeat that louder."

"Don't look it in the eyes, sir."

"Good, now can you tell me what you did?" His voice was in a mocking tone, always mocking when James made a mistake. He never heard their father talk like that with Sam or Dean.

"I looked it in the eyes." John shook his head disappointingly and laughed bitterly. James looked back down again, hiding the salty liquid that was building up behind his eye lids.

"I won't have your inability to listen to orders compromise the safety of my family." _My _Family, he had said, James wasn't part of it; he knew that better than anyone. John had made it clear James wasn't wanted by him, in hidden messages, sneaky glances, John's sudden mood change when James was in his presence, it was obvious. The words still stung none-the-less.

John would scold Sam and Dean when they messed up on a hunt, but that was out of worry for his sons' lives. This was different; John could barely ever look at the boy because all he could see in the kid was his betrayal to Mary. The boy meant little to him and no matter how much he tried to love the boy like a son, he never could.

He knew it was wrong and the boy had never made him betray Mary, but he was a reminder of the night John regretted, of all the nights John had one night stands, James was a reminder of all that and every mistake John had ever made even though he wasn't even born when they happened.

Thinking about it got his blood boiling and he balled his hands into fists.

"Get in the car." He was done scolding, his temper was getting away from him and there was no way he was going to be the kind of sorry loser who hit a kid, even if the child deserved it.

* * *

Also the creature thing in this is just made up from my imagination… I think at least… I'm not that creative so I didn't name it anything, that parts up to you J, and there's not specific way to kill it, shot it, stab it, I don't care, the thing will die.

John seems like a huge meanie in this, because he is and it works. Don't get me wrong I love him in the show, but I like how it works with this.

The ending wasn't that great, and I had a terrible time writing the fight scenes, but I'm happy with it… And sorry for the lateness of this!


End file.
